The Orphan
by animegirlyd
Summary: Mika Belmont is a new student at Ouran, and she had been living a happy life until one horrible day where her mother and father dies. She now has to take over business, but she still has to learn how. Will the Host Club help?
1. Nervousness and Happiness

Everything was normal at Ouran High School except for one thing: It was being rumored that a new student would be entering class 1-A. People said that the girl was the daughter of a really powerful family that constantly kept on moving from country to country. No one knows for sure from where are the girl's parents a really from, but they had heard that for the past 16 years have stayed in Japan. Some say that it was because the wife had gotten pregnant and that she was not able to travel anymore, and that since they now wanted to form a family it was best if they just settled down. The family has gained some great connections all over Japan, and even though being foreigners they gained the citizenship.

"Class I know you have all heard of a new student coming to our school tomorrow, I hope that you act in you best behavior, we don't want to make the wrong impression on our new classmate," said the teacher before she was able to dismiss the class for the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru said to their friend as each took their seat in each side from Haruhi's desk.

"Morning Hikaru, morning Kaoru," Haruhi replied.

"Today we'll have a new student right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I wonder what type of person the new student would be." Hikaru said.

"Good morning class, like I said yesterday, we have a new student today, so you all should behave… You can come in," the teacher said to the person waiting outside the classroom.

As soon as the teacher told her to come in, a girl with long brown hair with blue highlights came in. She had blue eyes as well as a beautiful figure, which the school's uniform did perfectly to complement.

"Good morning, my name is Mika Belmont," the girl bowed, but people could see that she was really shy and nervous.

"Now, Belmont-san, could you please sit behind Kaoru Hitachin-san?" the teacher said to the new girl, until she noticed that the girl could think it was Hikaru who she was talking about, "He's the one in the—"

Mika just went to where she had been told, she knew that the boy had a twin, but by a process of elimination—basically checking if the seat behind the one or the other was empty—she went and sat on the right seat.

The teacher noticing this, decided to move on with the class.

During the entire day Mika Belmont didn't utter a word, and she kept looking out the window, and when the teacher would come and check if she was paying attention, she had all the notes written down and knew the answer to different questions without having even checked if she had heard the question, it was like she could zoom out and multi-task at the same time. People were starting to think that she was some sort of robot or something.

When the bell finally rang for lunch time, she didn't even notice until a few minutes later, and without saying a word she took out her lunch from her book back and began eating.

Haruhi was surprised to learn that unlike other rich kids, she preferred to eat food from home, "Ano… You're not going to go eat at the cafeteria like the others?" Haruhi asked unable to hold her curiosity back.

"I'm not allowed to?" For the second time in the day, Mika had said something, and Haruhi noticed that she had said it with a hint of shyness.

"Yes, you're allowed to, it's just that normally rich people like you go eat at the cafeteria," Haruhi said.

"Oh, I didn't know, but I think I would like to eat here…you see I'm…not used to being in school… I was home schooled, and…" Mika said nervously.

"It's okay really, I don't mind having some company," Haruhi smiled warmly.

"T-Thank you…ummm…I w-want to ask you a question," Mika said still a bit nervous.

"Go ahead," Haruhi said calmly, she knew that the girl was still not used to her presence, or anyone's presence for that matter.

"Why are you dressing like a boy if you're obviously a girl?" Mika asked.

Haruhi had been chewing on some of her food when Mika asked her the question she hadn't expected, and that had made her choke on her food. "Excuse me?" Haruhi was quite stunned.

At that moment Hikaru and Kaoru entered, "Hello Haruhi," both of them said at the same time.

"What do you want?" Haruhi answered a bit annoyed, "Lunch time is not over yet."

"We came to ask you to go join us in the cafeteria," Hikaru said.

"No," Haruhi answered without giving it a thought.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I like to eat in the class room where it is much quieter," Haruhi replied.

"Fujioka-san you haven't answered my question," Mika said.

For the first time since they had arrived they noticed that Haruhi hadn't been eating alone like she usually did.

"Ah, Belmont-san, we didn't know that you were here," Kaoru said.

"Eh…yeah, but Fujioka-san could you please answer my question?" Mika asked a bit annoyed

"What question did you ask our dear Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"She noticed that I'm not a guy, but a girl, so she's asking me why I'm dressing like this," Haruhi replied.

"Sh-She found out?!" the twins exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious? Who could actually confuse her with a—"

The Hitachin brothers covered Mika's mouth just in case someone entered the room and heard her say the truth, "Please don't tell anyone," they begged.

"Why?" Mika couldn't help her curiosity.

"Because I have a debt to pay and if they find out I'll go back to being the club's dog and do chores," Haruhi answered honestly.

"Debt?" Mika was confused, wasn't this school for the rich and prestigious?

"You see, Haruhi here, is a scholarship student…" Hikaru explained.

"Meaning that she's a commoner," Kaoru said.

"Oh, I see," in that moment lunch time finished and people started coming in the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika found herself looking for a quiet place to study, but in every library—all four of them—were noisy and completely crowded. _Aren't libraries supposed to be a place to study in peace and quiet? _Mika thought really annoyed. She found herself going to a second floor and she was walking in a hallway until she found the third music room that wasn't being in use. _A music room not being in use? I think this would be a perfect place to study until James-san comes to pick me up. _Mika sighed and turned the knob of the room.

Once she opened the door a swirl of rose petals came out from the room and seven figures could be seen, "Welcome," they said in unison.

_What the heck is this room?! _Mika asked herself in her room.

"Oh, Belmont-san," Haruhi recognized her from her place.

"Fujioka-san, what are you doing here?" Mika asked clearly confused. _Why is Fujioka-san here with all these guys? _

"This is the club in which I got a debt with," Haruhi shrugged.

"Oh," Mika said.

"Welcome dear princess to the Host Club," Suoh Tamaki said taking Mika's hands.

"H-host club?!" Mika was completely confused. She wasn't here to designate someone, she was just looking for a place to study, and now she was trapped in the same room as them.

"Tamaki-senpai, let her go, don't you see you're scaring her?" Haruhi said and took Mika's hands away from Tamaki's. "I'm sorry Belmont-san, I know how you feel, when I came in here the first time he did the same thing to me," Haruhi smiled trying to reassure her.

"Kyoya, who is she?" Tamaki asked seeing that Haruhi already knows her.

"Her name is Mika Belmont, elder daughter of the Belmont's, their family is originated from France and she's the heiress of Belmont Corporations; she's 15 years old, and is single; her type of blood is O +," Kyoya said reading from his notebook.

"Fujioka-san, where did he get so much information about me and my family?" Mika asked after hearing Kyoya read out her information.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing," Haruhi replied.

Then out of nowhere Mitsukuni Haninosawa (a.k.a. Honey) grabbed Mika's arm and he put out a really cute and adorable face, "Mika-chan, Mika-chan, so you come from France like Tamaki-senpai?"

"Eh…no…I was born here…and my parents are from Colombia," Mika replied.

"Co…lom…bia?" The Tamaki, Honey, and the Hitachin twins asked in confusion.

"Yeah."

"What's Colombia?" Honey asked.

"Colombia is a small country in South America, its rich in emeralds and tropical birds; it's also connected to both the Pacific and the Atlantic Ocean," Kyoya replied to their question.

"Eh? How come you know all of this Kyoya," Tamaki asked.

"I study every detail from each student that enters Ouran," Kyoya explained.

"What Kyoya-senpai said about my parent's country is correct," Mika said, "It's a beautiful country, and the air there is so clean," Mika explained remembering all those summer vacations she had spent in that country.

"Mika-chan sure looks happy remembering about her parent's country," Honey said to Kakashi Morinosawa (a.k.a. Mori).

"Yeah," Mori replied with his usual deep voice.

Mika suddenly looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh, no! James-san must be worried about me, I must go now. Pleased to meet you all," Mika bowed and left in a hurry.

_She's a really interesting girl, _Kyoya thought as he saw her retreating back disappear from the doorway.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming soon, so don't worry about anything 'kay? smiles**_


	2. Horrible evening

"Hey Belmont-san, wait for me, I'll accompany you to your car," Haruhi said running towards her.

"You don't have to bother Fujioka-san, it's not that far," Mika smiled, it was the first time that someone other than servants wanted to go with her to at least the door, "Fujioka-san, is this what they call having 'friends'?" Mika asked nervously.

"Mmmm... I think it is," Haruhi smiled at her.

Mika smiled at her broadly, "So, can I call you by your first name?"

"Sure, and can I call you by yours?"

"Yes, please do," at that moment Mika's car pulled over, "Ah, it seems that my ride has arrived, I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi," Mika got on her car, and Haruhi just stood there watching as her new friend left.

In the car however things weren't as happy as her first day of school...

"Mika-sama, I received bad news from the mansion," her driver said grimly.

"W-What are they?" Great after she had had a marvelous day at her first day of school, bad news crash on her, it was as if fate wanted to test her on something.

"Well, you see...The news are about your...er...pa...rents," the driver forced himself to choke out the words to the poor 15 year old girl.

"W-What happened to my parents?!" Mika was alarmed, not her parents, not something bad involving her parents!

"They...I think I should leave this to the other servants to tell you Mika-sama, it wouldn't do good if you panicked here in the car," her driver said.

"I want to know now! What happened to my parents?!"

The driver locked all doors, just in case Mika decided to do something crazy, and he closed the middle window which seperated him from her. He will not spill out anything else for her while they were in the car. Nobody really knew how Mika-sama reacted to this kind of things, since when she was still little she didn't show any emotion to anyone, especially her parents, it was as if she was trying to show that she was strong.

* * *

When they got to the mansion, Mika had composed herself and she no longer looked like that desperate girl wanting to find out about what happened to her parents. She was all business like. 

"Kisho-san I want you to tell me what happened," Mika said to their most trusted butler, "I don't want either Ayame or Dai to come in until I have the news, speaking of which, where are they?"

Ayame was Mika's younger sister by two years, and Dai was her younger brother by four. Now that something bad has happened to her parents she must find out what has happened, why hadn't she been informed of this earlier, and what measures she must take to protect her younger sister and brother.

"As you say Mika-sama," Kisho bowed, he gave out orders, and then escorted Mika to the library.

"Now," Mika sat on one of the library's sofas with her composed feature, "tell me everything that happened," even though she didn't show it, inside of her, she was breaking up inside.

"I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, Mika-sama, but your parents got in a car accident," Kisho said, "and..."

"And? What happened? Where are they?" Again, her emotions were taking over her, and tears began flowing down. _I can't do this, I can't keep myself composed. After everything they have thought me, about never showing my true feelings I can't stop myself from showing my weakness now. _

"Well, your father died on the collision, and..."

"Dad...died..." Mika was frozen in place, tears still coming down. _Dad's dead...that can't be...just today he said that he was expecting to hear about my first day of school...he can't be dead...that's not possible..._

"And...your mother is in coma at the family's hospital..." Kisho let that sink in. It had been a long time since he had seen Mika cry, the last time she had cried it had been because her dog had died.

"Mom is in coma?" This wasn't happening, this couldn't be true.

"However, your mother is in critical condition, and she may pass away tonight," Kisho said.

"This isn't something I can hide from my sister and brother, we must tell them," Mika stood up, wiping away her tears, " And get a car ready, we're going to see our mother," with that, she left to her room.

* * *

"Mother..." Ayame cried when she saw her mom in the hospital's bed laying there with all sort of cables and machines surrounding her.

"Mom is going to get better right Onee-sama?" the 11 year old Dai asked.

Mika couldn't say anything... she had spoken with the doctor who was attenting her mother and he had said that there was no hope. The doctor had said that her mother may not survive this night... so what would happen to her and her brothers when their mother passed away? She was still too young to take over her father's company... Who was going to train her when she turned 16? She could take care of her younger siblings, but who was going to take care of the company?

"Onee-sama?" Ayame grabbed Mika's right arm.

"What's wrong Ayame?" Mika said trying to look cheerful.

"What are we going to do from now on?" she asked.

"That's not for you to worry about, I'll take care of everything," Mika replied.

"Are you sure?" Dai asked.

Mika was surprised of Dai's sudden maturity.

"Yes, don't worry... I'll figure something out... I promise," Mika said.

* * *

The next day, after such a horrible night, Mika went to school. Her servants said that it would be best if she stayed home, but she had stuff to do... like learn how to manage a company, which she was sure someone from her school knew how to do.

"Mother... Father... I'll make you proud and you won't have to worry about us..."

* * *

**_Short? I know... next one will be longer..._**


	3. Tutoring on How to be a president

_Sorry for not uploading in like for ever, I hope this can make up for it._

_Please read on... _

* * *

In school Mika was even more silent than the day before. Haruhi noticed this and couldn't wait until it was lunch time to ask her about it. However, she never had the opportunity, since when lunch time came, she left immediately, Haruhi noticed that she had her lunch in her bag, but she never came back to eat it. _I wonder what's wrong, _Haruhi thought as class started all over again.

* * *

During lunch Mika had looked for someone that she thought may have known how to run a company or at least had the slightest idea on how to, but kids in this school were so pampered that none of the could offer her any assistance, and those who _had _received training didn't find any merit on helping her out, since she either was competition or just a new person who didn't deserve their acknowledge. She had been looking during her entire lunch time, but with no success and at the end returned when the bell rang without even eating her lunch. _This isn't going to work..._ Mika sighed as she returned to class.

* * *

The twins had been observing how their toy seemed interested in the new girl. Hikaru looked at the new girl who sat behind his younger twin brother, and saw that the girl was pale and looked like she was about to die. He looked at Haruhi once more and saw worry on her face. _How could she feel worried for a person she just met the day before? _He wondered. Hikaru decided to write a note to his brother, so he passed it to Haruhi so she could pass it to Kaoru. 

"Psst... Haru-chan, pass this to Kaoru," Hikaru whispered.

"No way!" Haruhi whispered back.

"Please," Hikaru whined.

"Okay, fine," she normally didn't subject so quickly to the twins pleas, but she didn't want to catch the sensei's attention. Haruhi passed the note quickly to Kaoru and hoped he didn't have to answer back.

_Kaoru,_

_We're going to have to take Belmont-san _with us after school, Haru-chan seems interested in her (not the love-kind of interest, just an interest) also Belmont-san seems rather chaotic.

At this, Kaoru frowned. _Chaotic? Could someone as pretty as Belmont-san look chaotic? _Kaoru wondered, but agreed to his brother's plan with a nod on his direction.

Haruhi then wondered what the twins were scheming...

* * *

School was over, and Mika was packing her belongings to go home, since she had to take care of some matters, when... 

"Here we go!" The twins in her class suddenly grabbed her arms after coming out of nowhere.

"W- Wait!" She yelled at them, but they didn't hear her (as usual when it comes to this type of matters).

Haruhi had been about to approach Mika when the twins seized her. "Mika-chan? Hikaru, Kaoru what are you doing?"

"We're..." started Hikaru.

"Going to interrogate her!" Finished Kaoru.

"What?" Mika asked clearly confused by the sudden quickness her world seemed to be going.

"Damn..." Haruhi whispered under her breath, she hated to run, why did the twins always find a way to make her run?

* * *

When they arrived at the third music room, Mika had paled once more. She needed to get home, her younger brother and sister were probably waiting for her at home, and they might think that something also happened to her... She couldn't let her siblings worry about her, when she was the one responsible for them. 

"Hikaru, Kaoru..." said a really breathless and furious Haruhi.

"Takashi... Haru-chan looks scary..." Hunny said in his really cute and adorable voice.

"Ah, Haruhi, we just wanted to ask her some questions since she looked horrible today," the Hitachiin twins shrugged.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how could you both say that?! No woman looks horrible ever in her life!" Tamaki reprimanded the twins.

The twins simply ignored him and approached the girl.

"So... what's going on?" the brothers asked with a serious look on her face.

Mika didn't want to look at their serious faces, she didn't want to look at Haruhi's worried one. She didn't want to be reminded that she had lost her parents just the day she had started high school. She didn't want to be reminded that she had to find a way to sustain her two younger siblings, she... she...

Everyone saw as tears began flowing down the young girl's pretty face.

Tamaki reprimanded the two twins for making her cry, and the twins for once felt guilty.

Haruhi was sitting next to Mika now and she was trying to comfort her, while Hunny tried to cheer her up with cake.

"I- I lost them! Both of them! On the same day!" Mika sobbed.

Haruhi didn't know what she was talking about, obviously she had lost someone close to her in one day, but she didn't know who she was talking about. "There, there, everything will be okay..."

"I... don't... know...how... I'm going to sustain my younger siblings!" Mika sobbed even more.

"You mean..." comprehension suddenly sank into Haruhi's mind. _She lost her parents?_

"Mother and Father are no longer with me to give me support!" everyone in the room heard it, and even Kyoya who hadn't been paying attention to her had stopped typing.

Nobody knew what to say, Haruhi was sitting there just rubbing Mika's back trying to find some words to comfort her, finding herself at a loss.

"Why did they had to leave me all alone, when I don't even know how manage their company!" Mika was calming down now a little bit, "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I s-shouldn't have exploded like that," Mika gratefully received the hankerchiff that was handed to her by Mori-senpai.

"Do not apologize, my princess," Tamaki said caressing Mika's hand gently. "You needed to let your feelings out, there's nothing wrong on that."

"T-Thank you Tamaki-senpai," Mika blushed.

"If you don't mind me asking," began Kyoya as he fixed his glasses and approached the young girl, "what kind of company did you parents run?"

"W-Well, it was one on the medical field I believe, Dad was a really good surgeon he only lost ten patients and that was because they either brought them in really late or there was no salvation," Mika spoke of her father proudly, "and Mother was a pediatrician, all the kids that visited her loved her a great deal," Mika was now starting to begin crying once again.

"Kyoya! You made her start crying again!" Tamaki literally freaked out on him.

Kyoya just ignored him and walked to kneel in next to Mika who was sitting on the couch, "I could teach you how to run your parents company," and then he smiled...

Haruhi didn't like that smile...

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't like that smile...

Tamaki didn't like that smile...

As for Hunny and Mori... they weren't paying attention at the moment since it was cake time for Hunny...

* * *

"Yeah, I know how I am supposed to act in front of business people, and I still act like that on my daily basis," Mika said to Kyoya as he told her how was she supposed to act.

"Really? You don't act nothing like that when we're at school," Kyoya was interested.

"That doesn't count since school is the only place where I am allowed to express myself," Mika pushed it away, "well, it's the only place I'm allowed to anyway..." she whispered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Kyoya asked.

"N- Nothing, I didn't say anything," Mika said nervously.

In that moment Kisho entered bringing some refreshments, "Belmont-sama, I brought some lemonade for you and Ohtori-sama."

"Ah, thank you Kisho, you may leave them on the table," she said without a hint of any emotion on her face or eyes. Kyoya was, of course, impressed by her quick change in attitude, or better yet, character. It was obvious that for her servants she was a composed woman that will never show what she was thinking, and for that small time, Kyoya was starting to believe that also, bu when they were left alone once more, she changed back to her original personality.

"Impresive, you surely can act like I told you," Kyoya remarked.

"Like I said, it _is_, something that I do on a daily basis," Mika grabbed her lemonade from the table, "do you want some?"

"Certainly," Kyoya grabbed his own glass and started drinking it, when he noticed two heads moving outside of the French doors behind some bushes of the garden. _Who are they?_ "Do you care if I take a stroll on your garden?" he asked, but before she could agree to it, he stood up and opened the doors.

Kyoya quickly moved to the last place he had seen the two brunette haired heads, but they were nowhere in sight, he noticed however that there was a red ribbon on the floor. _What's this?_ Kyoya picked it up, and at that moment Mika stopped to stand next to him.

"Ah, that's Ayame's ribbon, she must have dropped it here while she played with Dai," Mika said and took the ribbon from Kyoya's hand.

_So the two heads I saw earlier must belong to her siblings, _Kyoya thought.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put this in Ayame's room," Mika said as she started walking back inside the house.

Kyoya just stood there by himself watching her go, when he heard someone land on the ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing every afternoon with Onee-sama?" A boy who looked to be around ten years of age asked him.

"Don't be rude Dai, after all, he's Onee-sama's guest," A girl who looked to be starting on her teens said.

"But Onee-san, he's with Onee-sama every day!" Dai said.

"Have you ever thought that he might be Onee-sama's first boyfriend?" the girl asked.

Kyoya widdened his eyes at that, but thank God the sun's light was hitting his glasses hiding any show of emotion deceived by his eyes.

"Then that's a greater reason to interrogate him!" the boy persisted.

"Dai, if Onee-sama finds out that we were interrogating her boyfriend she might get angry at us," the girl seemed to be really mature and sensible to be her age.

Kyoya coughed and for the first time, they both were reminded of his presence. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Ohtori Kyoya, and I am a classmate of Belmont-san at her school," Kyoya said as he fixed his glasses that once again had slipped from his nose, "I've been coming to see her since she asked me to teach her how to run your recently dead parents."

"So you're not Onee-sama's boyfriend?" the girl asked.

"No, I am not," Kyoya replied.

"What a pity, I thought you were since Onee-sama looked so livid when she was talking to you..."

Again Kyoya was surprised by this girl's remark. What had she meant when she had said that her sister looked livid when talking to him, he hadn't seen any change in her behavior, but maybe he didn't see it because he didn't know her. Yes, he had information of her, and now had information on her company, but he didn't have any real information on her _personality. _

* * *

_**And that's it for today's chapter, I'll try to upload once every two weeks...**_

_**Thank you for being really patient with me.**_

_**See you on the next chapter then. **_

* * *


End file.
